


Alleyway Part 5.5

by A_Blushing_Mess



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, F/M, Food Kink, Human/Monster Romance, Lingerie, Ripping Off Clothes, Rough Sex, Swearing, Teratophilia, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Blushing_Mess/pseuds/A_Blushing_Mess
Summary: Got an Anonymous request for some elaboration on the way I ended things in Part 5. XD So Dom-reader had her fun and allowed Sub-Venom to snap his ropes, and this is him getting to participate a little more fully for a nice, strong finish.(I'm putting it on its own because I don't know if it's long enough to really feel like a full chapter.)





	Alleyway Part 5.5

—  
 

 

“ _Break the rope,_ ” you ordered.

You would remember the sound of him tearing that thick rope apart like it was nothing for as long as you lived.

Venom was on you in an instant, hot and heavy. His big, clawed hands thumped against the towels on which you lay, his immense shadow blotting out the light from around the room. You heard shreds of the rope sliding roughly across the floor, flying every which way with his haste and his strength.

He could wait no longer, it seemed. As soon as he was in place above you, he buried himself inside of you in one solid thrust, his whole body shuddering with tangible relief as he groaned loudly. He didn’t start moving right away after that, he just – wanted to be inside of you and couldn’t hold back a moment longer.

You gasped sharply, overcome by the feel of him filling you completely. Honestly, you had been strained while waiting for his cock as well, wanting to feel it so hot and hard and deep inside but knowing it would feel all the sweeter if you prolonged the release. Now it was a relief to both of you after a long session of such teasing.  _Finally_.

“ _Ahghg—So good!_ ” you moaned, unable to form complete sentences at this point.

Venom snarled with agreement, licking his tongue across his teeth in a predatory smile. He gripped your wrists in his hands and pressed them to the floor above your head. Glistening black tendrils slithered free from his arms and webbed you down with adhesive symbiote goo. It gripped you tightly at your wrists, pinning your hands securely to the ground.

When he was pleased with how you were immobilized, he kissed you deeply, slobbering all over your lips and jaw. His hot, wet mouth moved down your neck, sucking at your skin, swallowing all of the chocolate fudge he could reach. He cleaned your collarbones and your shoulders, sliding his long tongue under the straps of your lingerie. The texture of his taste buds against your feverish skin was amazing, making your fingers clench with arousal beneath the layer of constraining black goo above your head.

When he reached your soft black bra, he grazed the swell of your breasts with his claws, making your breath catch at the feel of the sharp points indenting your skin without cutting you. He delicately took hold of the fabric and lifted it upward enough so that there was air between your skin and the grip of his fingers. Then he drew his hands apart, effortlessly tearing the bra cups and all the straps attached to them away from you. The harsh sound of the fabric ripping so easily made your body tremble with an erotic thrill.

 _“He wants me so badly_ ,” you thought to yourself.  You didn’t have the air left to say it out-loud and tease him further, but it was obvious and it made you so happy. He wanted you so badly, he could barely contain the hungry beast inside of himself.

With your already-scanty clothing in tatters, Venom was free to swirl his tongue around each of your breasts and clean them of every trace of warm, smeared fudge topping.

“ _Haahh, fuck_ …” you moaned, shuddering at the writhing strength of his tongue. The way he could knead your skin with it, massage the inner muscles of your flesh – His mouth was too good. He could probably make you come just by licking one of your ears – hell, licking  _the air around one of your ears_. He grazed your slick flesh with his open mouth, teasing your firmed nipples carefully with his sharp teeth.

“ _Gahh!”_  you gasped sharply, your back arching up off the ground in response to the pleasurable tension that lanced through you. You were squirming now, growing more and more anxious for release and unable to do anything about it with the way he had you positioned, arms tied down. You were gasping for breath, your knees shaking on either side of his broad waist.

Venom growled with approval, his otherworldly white eyes on your face as his tongue slathered lower across your stomach. His drool was hot and thick, dripping down onto your skin. His big hands moved lower, lifting your hips off of the ground so he could draw back and then thrust into you deeply.

You cried out, legs shaking as a jolt of pleasure rushed through you.

There was no slow build-up this time, he was past the point of finesse. His hips slapped against yours and he held you there, controlling the angle of his thrusts, rocking your whole body with the power. He panted through his open maw, tongue hanging out over the edge of his razorblade teeth as he pounded into you hard, stimulating your sweet spot with each movement.

“ _Haah-Hnng!!!—Hofucckk–!!_!” You managed, swearing and whimpering as your toes curled. It felt so good.

Somehow Venom quickened his pace even further so that you could hardly breathe from the force and frequency of his thrusts. His claws dug into the skin of your rear. You could already feel the bruises forming.

Neither of you lasted very long, coming undone together right there on the floor: Venom roaring and emptying himself inside of you, you moaning and clenching hard around his twitching cock. Heat and pleasure gripped you tightly, mercilessly, leaving you breathless and reeling.

You weren’t given any time to rest and recover.

As low, animalistic growls rumbled in his chest, Venom shifted his grip, bending your legs back at the knees until they almost hit the floor beneath you. Then he started pounding you all over again. His hips resumed their brutal pace, taking full advantage of this new angle to reach a new realm of pleasure for the both of you.

“ _V-VEN—HAAH!!!”_  you wheezed loudly, your eyes rolling back in your head. Your body shook and shuddered as a cascade of sharp sensations overtook you. You’d only just cum so your nerves were like live wires. Your skin was hot, prickling with sweat and ravished by fire. Your core felt like it was going to melt.

 ** _“Sing for us, Sweetness,”_  **Venom growled, his voice husky and deep,  _ **“Let us hear you.”**_

You couldn’t have held back your moans and mewls if you’d wanted to.

You wished you could tell him how good he felt inside you, how happy you were to be here with him tonight, how delightful of a thought it was to think of what the future might hold for the two of—the  _three_  of you, together. But you couldn’t really say anything other than variations on “Yes” and “Harder” and “Oh God.”

Whatever it was you were saying, you were loud, and that pleased him immensely.

Venom’s cock swelled inside of you, his hips pumping hard and fast until he couldn’t take it anymore. The warmth of him filling you so much that it overflowed pushed you over the edge as well. When you came again, you closed your eyes so tight that you saw stars in the darkness.

When you looked up at last after what felt like a small eternity later, Venom was hovering over you, his arms shaking with the strain of holding himself up. He swallowed, panting for breath, a long stream of drool hanging from his chin.

You smiled dreamily up at him, wanting to reach up and take him in your arms but meeting resistance in the slime that held your wrists to the floor.

Venom grinned lazily with a touch of smugness, savoring the sight of you sweaty and satisfied beneath him for just a moment more before he sighed and seemed to –  _melt_  before your eyes. He separated into his two components as if he was just too tired to maintain his conjoined form. The Symbiote dropped into a gooey puddle across you and Eddie as you lay together on the kitchen floor, a tangle of exhausted and shaking limbs.

Your arms were finally released so you could wrap one around Eddie’s broad shoulders and use the other to stroke the Symbiote’s gooey little head at your side, making it hiss happily as its tongue lolled out of its toothy mouth.

Eddie rested his head on your chest, wrapping his big arms around you and pressing his soft pink lips to your breast.

“… _Holy shit,_  babe,” he murmured through his heavy breathing, “…that was  _amazing_.”

You moaned weakly in agreement, feeling absolutely blissful. The stubble along his jaw scraped lightly across your sensitive flesh, making you bite your lower lip. Oh your body was aching and singing in such a lovely way.

Eddie reached around, tugging at the tattered remains of your lingerie’s sleeve that still clung to your wrist. They must’ve stayed behind because Venom had been holding them down but otherwise the outfit got pretty much shredded.

“Sorry about that,” he said sheepishly, a warm tint coloring his cheeks as he smiled, “I’ll buy you another one… or ten…”

You snorted with laughter, blushing and so very proud.

It seemed tonight had been quite the success.

It was a tempting thought to just lay there in a messy heap on the floor for a while, basking in that heavenly afterglow….

Suddenly you gasped as something hot and wet slid between your legs, making you shudder with oversensitivity and surprise. You looked down to see the Symbiote pausing in its attempt to lap up the remaining chocolate fudge between your legs, looking up at you with a cheeky grin.

You and Eddie laughed together.

Oh, boy… You were so sweaty and sticky.  Next on the agenda was definitely a shower.

You and Eddie shared one, basically sitting on the floor of the tub and letting the water run over your bodies because your legs still felt a little unsteady to stand on. Then you changed into some comfy pajamas. Eddie had some clothes stashed at your place for when he stayed the night on occasion, changing into some soft shorts and a t-shirt that hugged his broad shoulders in a way that you liked.

“So you… you didn’t mind the rope?” you asked shyly, sitting on the couch as Eddie scanned through your movie collection. It was his turn to pick for Movie Night.

“…No, it was – a nice touch,” Eddie replied, clearing his throat as a smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

“And I… didn’t make you wait too long?” you continued, wanting to make sure you hadn’t over-stepped or gone too far tonight. Communication with your partner(s) was important, after all – whether you were trying new things or not.

Eddie turned away from the TV after hitting play on the movie and joined you on the couch, sighing as he settled back on the cushions and draped an arm around your shoulders.

“I wish I could’ve held out longer, to be honest. Everything felt so…  _sharp and sweet_ , when we had to  _wait for it_. We had a great time, (your name,)  _thank you…_ ” he said, pressing a kiss to your hair.

“ _Mmhmm_ ,” you replied, incredibly pleased that your little experiment had gone over so well.

The Symbiote extended outward from Eddie, draping over the both of you with its malleable, inky black form. It was like a softly undulating blanket, warm and cozy. Its little serpentine head settled between your and Eddie’s shoulders, its white eyes closed in contented little slits.

It perked back up immediately when you drew a bag of chocolate chips from your pocket, having smuggled them over from the kitchen as a tasty little snack. You laughed as it shoved its head into the open bag, gobbling down a mouthful of chocolate treats as fast as it could.

You ate a small handful as well, settling in against the warmth of Eddie’s broad shoulder gazing at the screen as the movie started. The weight of the Symbiote around you both was so comforting, making you feel so very safe. Your eyelids were already heavy with sleep, and you didn’t mind in the slightest.

 

\---


End file.
